


Filling in Paw Prints

by RectifiedPear



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Headcanon, Oneshot, Stray Dogs, latt, street life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: They call his dad The Tramp.





	Filling in Paw Prints

His father is a proud stray, worn by years and passing down to him his secrets one by one. He's crafty and walks on long legs, ones far longer than his own. He simply never seems to keep up. Tattered ears and a scratched muzzle scrunches up when he is looked upon. Contemplation shines in those eyes.

He tells him how he won't last out here, a nameless pup without a teat to still suckle upon, ignoring that he's been weaned for months now. He takes each harsh word in stride, smiling when alone or with other's companies. They call his old man The Tramp, and he finds the title amazing, a beautiful pair of words with such power. 

No one dares fight with The Tramp. No one comes into The Tramp's territory. He's a big dog who has never had a collar wear the fur down upon his neck, never felt the hand of man beyond the attempts dog catchers make. He warns him, even now, to never trust humans. 

When the day comes that his dad dies, he stands with all the wisdom beside the fallen titan, ears perked upright and jaw slack. A nameless grown male, one who has been out here so long, and seen many leave, never realizing that one thing could not be fought off. Injuries catch up to a dog with age. He'll just have to be better at avoiding those.

He marks the place as his. He makes new friends, he becomes a friend to many, a passerby to others. No longer does he stay around his father's old territory.

A passing female who is more fur than canine features rolls a shoulder and says in a tone he knows well with time and growing up, “What's your name, handsome?”

He has no response.

Then he does.

“They call me The Tramp.” 

A title he finds amazing. His father's lineage, passed upon him. He'll do him proud.


End file.
